


I Just Called...

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He’d thought a thousand times in his head, and now he was going to finally tell her.





	

The old alchemist he was staying with had gone to the market to pick up some food for his guest, and Ed stood before the telephone, staring at it as if he were about to wage war with the damn thing.  “C’mon, Ed,” he said to himself.  “You can do this!”  Taking a deep breath, he hefted the receiver and dialed the number for the Rockbell residence.

It rang about three times before a breathless Winry answered.  Her voice was lovely and comforting, and Ed choked on everything he wanted to say, undone by just the thought of _her_.  “Hello??” she asked, sounding irritated.

“Uh, Hi Winry,” he managed to finally spit out.

“Ed, is that you?”

“Y-yeah…  Can you hear me?”

He could hear the smile in her voice.  “Yes, loud and clear!  Are you in Levallia now?  With Mr. Shaw?”

Ed relaxed a little, fidgeting with the doily under the phone.  “Yeah…  Place is a little dusty but it’s alright.  It’s cold here still.”  He cleared his throat and steeled himself.  _‘C’mon you moron!  Just tell her!!’_ he thought.  “Um, I’m not gonna stay on too much longer, I don’t wanna send the bill through the roof…  I just… wanted to let you know I got in alright… and….”

Winry giggled a little.  “‘And’ what?”

With a deep breath, he clenched his fist and said gently, “And I wanted to tell you… that I… I love you.”  His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest as he waited for her reaction.  There was a long silent pause between them…

“I love you, too, Ed,” she sniffled.

“D-don’t cry, Winry!” he stammered.  “I didn’t say it to make you cry!”

Her watery voice said, “No, I’m glad you told me.  It’s nice to know this isn’t a one sided thing.”  He smiled as he listened to her tell Granny she was alright, listened as she shooed the dog away.  When they were alone again, she whispered, “Tell me again, please?”

Confident now that he could say it, he murmured, “I love you, Winry.”

This time she laughed loudly.  “Of course you had to say it like that!”  They both chuckled a little, and when their laughter died down, she said, “I know you can’t talk for long, but please feel free to call whenever you want, even in the middle of the night, especially if it’s to tell me that.”

“Alright.  I’ll write as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay.  I guess I’ll let you go then…”

“Yeah…”

She hesitated a moment.  “I love you, Ed.  I miss you already.”

“I know.  I’ll call again soon.  Tell everyone I said hello.”

“Alright.  Bye, Ed…”

“Bye, Win…”

He set the receiver back in its cradle and sighed.  Figures he would leave right when his bravery was finally kicking in with her.  He heard Mr. Shaw whistling and unlocking the door, and Ed went to help him in, saving the memory of his conversation with his fiancé for later.


End file.
